


Manic Pixie Dream Pilot

by scriptscribbles



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptscribbles/pseuds/scriptscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the best days (and nights) of his life, Finn wakes one morning to find Poe has vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manic Pixie Dream Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% confident in the characters' voices yet and was going to hold off until I could watch The Force Awakens again before writing this, but my brain kept churning out the words anyway and I figured I might as well type them. So anyway, Finn/Poe angst.

It was morning, but Finn wasn't ready to open his eyes, not just yet. There was too much to savor to rush it. The sheets were cool against his bare skin, a refreshing contrast to the heat of the previous night. He couldn't suppress a little smirk at that. Life with Poe was better in every way than anything he'd ever none before. Even this soft bed was an improvement, over the hard cots from his Stormtrooper days. Phasma, Hux, and Kylo Ren were always insisting that the discomfort would make them stronger, tougher, but Finn just found it threw out his back. No, this was much better. Soft bed, cool sheets, and a warm body next to him. Poe. The man who had made his life worth living. Finn reached over to wrap his arm around his favorite pilot...

...but found only empty blankets. Eyes flashed open then, Finn in full panic. Had Poe fallen off the bed? A glance to the sides, then a peek of his head underneath, but no Poe. Clearly the worst had happened. Was Poe kidnapped? Finn would get him back, he was sure. If only he could get a blaster... but no, there were no signs of struggle. Hmm. That left one more obvious, horrifying conclusion to be made. Had Poe... left him?

Well. That wasn't a pleasant thought. But the possibility felt believable enough for Finn to start racing around the room, dressing in a hurry, fretting about all the worst possible things that could happen. Because if Poe was gone- Poe, who gave him his name, his jacket, his sense of purpose in life- what was worth staying for? So preoccupied with worries was he that he didn't see a little droid rolling towards him. Of course, he did notice when he inevitably tripped and found himself crashing into the floor.

"BB-8!" Finn exclaimed, brushing himself off and attempting to salvage some dignity. "Have you seen Poe?"

The little droid just stared at him.

"Where. Is. Poe?" Finn repeated, slowly. He felt pretty sure he could trust the little guy, but never could tell whether they actually understood him. He certainly didn't understand them, as he was reminded by the torrent of beeping he got as a reply.

"Right," he said, confidently. "What?"

BB-8 drooped their head and silently rolled out of the room. Startled, Finn took a moment to register what had just happened before following. And then he saw it. The jacket, hanging on the door. And a note stuck to it, with just two words: "keep it". Finn wasn't sure what to make of it, but BB-8 clearly wasn't waiting for him to work it out.

So he followed the droid through the corridors of the Resistance base, through long hallways and short ones, up and down elevators and across narrow bridges. He had been around the base long enough and knew Poe well enough that it wasn't too hard to work out where the droid was going. The hangar. Evidence for Finn's worst suspicions. He started to run, BB-8 responding and rolling at a similarly brisk pace.

"Poe!"

The handsome pilot glanced up, a huge smile flashing across his face before he could try to conceal it. Finn took hope from that, running faster down to where he stood by his X-Wing in full gear.

"BB-8, where the hell have you been!" He crossed his arms crossly, which Finn couldn't help but find attractive. "General Organa needs us halfway across the galaxy in a few hours!" And then, noting Finn's expression at being ignored, he added sheepishly, "hi, Finn." A nervous grin and a little wave.

Finn, however, wasn't smiling now. "You're going."

Intently gazing at his boots, Poe nodded. "Yeah, I-"

"And you didn't even say goodbye."

Poe sighed, his cocky posture dissolving into something far more insecure. "I didn't know what to- I didn't want to-"

"Didn't want to do what?"

And Poe looked up, and Finn saw something breaking behind those beautiful eyes of his. "I can't make this work. You're a good man, deserve better than this."

Finn felt the same breaking feeling now, like a crumbling inside, gnawing away at things like joy and self-worth. Entropy devouring the good. He couldn't grapple with the pain, couldn't process what was happening. "I don't understand" was all he could say. And he didn't. He didn't understand what he was feeling, because it was too horrible, too raw.

"I can't stay here all the time, can't be here for you. Best damn pilot in the galaxy, I'm always moving. I need adventure, I need-"

The sound of laughing broke him off, Finn's eyes bright. Poe winced at that. "What's so funny? I mean, I know I'm funny, but I don't see how-" He couldn't work his way to the end of a sentence.

"You! Seriously, why do you think I like you?"

"I don't know," Poe admitted. "Good looks, good sense of humor? Those tend to do the trick. But I don't understand-"

Finn chuckled at that. "Well, yes, that, too. But more than that, adventure."

"Whatever happened to just wanting to get away from the First Order?"

"You did," Finn grinned. "So come on, let's go see some stars."

"You haven't even packed!" Poe protested.

"Got the jacket, got you, what more could I need?" Finn replied. _Though a blaster would be nice_ , he added mentally, _so I can protect you._ "Okay with you?"

Poe helped his boyfriend into the ship. "Of course," he said, and he joined Finn in a joyful laugh. "Let's go see some stars."

BB-8 watched the ship in progress approvingly, burbling with content. Poe's happiness was a priority for them, and Finn was very good at maintaining it.


End file.
